


Certain Things

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Months go by and Cisco has almost convinced himself to move on. But sometimes, Fate has plans all its own...(Part 6)'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> (The song lyrics in this chapter are from the song Certain Things by James Arthur. I had to use them. They fit Cisco and Harry just too damn well.)

Cisco was staring at his iPod, the little screen black but the music piping through the blue tooth speakers on his entertainment center. 

He was halfway through his sandwich when shuffle switched the music to a song he'd completely forgotten he had on there. A song he'd only put on there because it summed up how he felt about Harry to a literal T. It made him freeze in place, sandwich forgotten as he willed the iPod to shut off, but couldn't make himself move to do anything about its lack of compliance.

_'Something about you... it's like an addiction, hit me with your best shot, honey. I've got no reason to doubt you. Cause certain things hurt and you're my only virtue. And I'm virtually yours. (And you keep coming back, coming back again. Keep running round, running round, running round my head.) And there's certain things that I adore. And there's certain things that I ignore. But I'm certain that I'm yours. Certain that I'm yours. Certain that I'm yours...'_

Cisco felt every fiber of his being just run hot as he actively fought the lump in his throat. He finally got his hands to move, but he couldn't push himself up from his tiny two seater table. He gritted his teeth, practically praying for the music to stop. But it just kept going, almost in rhythm with his aching heart. 

_'There's something about you. It's when you get angry, you have me at your mercy. And you're like a shoulder to turn to, cause certain things burn just when we're hanging on for dear life. We held on so tight. (And you keep coming back, coming back again. Keep running round, running round, running round my head.) And there's certain things that I adore. And there's certain things that I ignore. But I'm certain that I'm yours. Certain that I'm yours. Certain that I'm yours...'_

That was it, he couldn't take anymore. He was up and out of his seat, against his body's will, and practically running into his living room area, slamming the button on the iPod dock to shut it off, just as Caitlin walked in. "Ya know, I don't think it's going to fight back." She said with a smirk, watching him as she closed the door behind her. 

"You've obviously never seen any of the TransFormers movies." He said, satisfied at the sudden lack of song lyrics assaulting his less than strong fortitude. He smirked lightly as he looked at her, watching her take her jacket off. "Which, ya know is probably not a bad thing. The first one was the only good one out of all of them." He wandered over to her, grinning more when he saw the bag in her hand. "OOH! Goody, goody!" She chuckled and held the bag out to him. "Tell me you remembered the gummy worms." He said, opening it and rifling through the horde of junk food she'd brought for movie night. In the last three months, Cisco had gotten very good at distracting himself. He'd had to. When Harry first left, thinking about him took so much out of him. It exhausted Cisco to the point of madness. And he knew, one way or another, he had to move on. To let Harry go.

That was so much easier said than done, considering he kept finding reasons to hold on a little while longer. Like one of Harry's sweaters under the bed. Or a half finished project Harry had started in the lab. Or a song on Cisco's iPod, all dooming him to failure. So maybe he couldn't forget. Maybe he couldn't quite let go, yet. But he could distract himself. And he could let the people around him help. People like Caitlin, who he was eternally grateful for. She was the one who picked up the phone at three o'clock in the morning to talk to him when he couldn't sleep. She was the one who showed up with all the right junk food for movie night. She was the one who reminded him that there was no expiration date on a broken heart. _'Take all the time you need, Cisco. Really. It hurts... until it doesn't.'_ How that woman had gotten so wise at such a young age was beyond Cisco.

"Of course I remembered." She nudged him, "I always remember." And just then, her phone went off. "One sec..." She muttered, reaching into the back pocket of her jeans and pulling out her phone. "It's Barry." She said nonchalantly, then answered the phone. "Hi Barry... wait... what?!" Her tone changed so quick, the look on her face slightly shocked. "When?!" She demanded, reaching out and grabbing Cisco's arm so tight that he froze in spot, staring at her in confusion. "Get him on a gurney, we're on our way." She hung up, and Cisco lowered the bag.

"Caitlin..." he said her name cautiously. He did not like the look on her face. Not at all. And he got the answer for it with very little detail. All Barry had told her was that Jesse had rushed Harry through the breach, and he wasn't moving. Harry. Harry? God. Cisco dropped the bag, felt his face blanch, felt his heart shudder, felt his mouth go dry. A moment later, they were out the door and speeding across the city for S.T.A.R. Labs.

"What happened?" Caitlin demanded as she bounded into the med lab shortly after, Cisco hot on her heels. Jesse was standing at her father's side, hugging herself, worry painted all over her face, tear stains on her cheeks. Barry had managed to hook Harry up to a heart monitor and an IV. Basic things, but helpful. Cisco stopped halfway in the room, seeing Harry just laying there. His skin was impossibly pale, almost gray. But other than that, he looked exactly the same. Same clothes, same hair, same hands. Same Harry. 

"We've been tracking a meta for days. She calls herself Red Widow. She robs jewelry stores. Killed four people. Dad figured out her pattern and was able to get her next targets protected by police and special security. Somehow she found out. She must have come after him while I was gone because when I got back, he was on the floor and his lab was trashed. And he had this..." Jesse explained, moving forward and lifting Harry's shirt slightly up his stomach. On his right side was an eraser sized puncture wound. And all around it was dark, green and veiny skin. "It's some sort of spider venom, but we've never seen anything like it. It's killed everyone she's injected it with." Panic began to settle into her shaken voice. "He was working on an anti-venom." She reached into her pocket, pulling out a thumb drive. "But I don't know how far he got. Please, Caitlin... I didn't know where else to go, you have to help him!" She practically grabbed Caitlin's hand, pushing the drive into her palm. Jesse sounded so desperate, so worried, Cisco's heart broke at the sound of it.

"I will, Jesse. I promise. Okay? Don't worry." Caitlin, ever thoughtful, motioned to Barry. "Why don't you go with Barry for now, get him up to speed on Red Widow. Cisco and I will look after your Dad." It seemed like Jesse was about to protest. But Barry cut in.

"Your Dad wouldn't want you standing around worrying about him. So..." He gave her his most determined look, the kind he got when he was hell bent on catching the bad guy, "Whataya say Jesse Quick and the Flash make Widow pay? And let the professionals take care of Harry." For a moment, Jesse just stared down at her unconscious father. Then nodded, something changing in her expression as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Hang on, Daddy." She whispered, then she and Barry left. Caitlin went straight to work, taking blood samples, giving Harry medication to stabilize him, cleaning the puncture wound. And Cisco... well, he hadn't budged. Not even a little. He thought, if he ever saw Harry again, he'd be angry. Cisco thought he'd be so mad he'd probably beat the crap out of Harry. But looking at him now, all that anger, all that grief just disintegrated. And became replaced with longing and fear.

Being angry at Harry had been easier than hurting.

But deep down, he knew that Harry had left because of who he was. Doing the right thing for the right reasons had never come easy for Harry Wells. It just so happened that when he finally figured out what one of those right things was, it meant leaving Cisco behind. Maybe that was what Cisco had really been angry at. That he understood. And because of that, he couldn't have hated Harry, no matter how much he'd wanted to. Hell, seeing him now, Cisco knew without a doubt that he hadn't managed to move on at all. Because Harry, even looking half dead, was still Harry. And Cisco was still completely, permanently in love with him. No denying it. No fighting it.

"Once the medication gets in his system," Caitlin's voice broke through his thoughts, "He might wake up. But he'll most likely be delirious." She moved around the gurney, tossing her latex gloves into the trash before grabbing the thumb drive off the tray she'd set it on. "I need to look at this data and compare it to Harry's blood samples. But if he wakes up, Cisco... he shouldn't be alone." Cisco nodded numbly in response, waiting till Caitlin smiled sadly at him and left the room before he pushed himself forward. The closer he got, however, the easier it became. Till he was directly at Harry's side and he'd taken his strong hand without thinking. 

About a half hour went by. Caitlin was hard at work trying to synthesize an anti-venom. Apparently, Harry had gotten pretty far in the process but had needed a freshly tainted blood sample to complete it. As for Jesse and Barry, they'd decided to head back to Earth-2, to stop Red Widow. It had been hard for Jesse to leave, tears running down her cheeks as she tried to be strong. But Cisco could understand her fear, especially since everyone else Widow had stung had died. Still, Jesse mustered her courage and went anyway. Harry would have been furious. And proud. 

When Harry finally opened his eyes, they were blood shot. He was running a fever by that point. And though his skin had regained some of its color, he was still very much in trouble. Cisco was sitting at his side, practically hugging Harry's hand and arm against his chest, his chair scooted as close to the gurney as he could possibly get it. When he saw Harry blink, those damn bluer than blues staring hazily up at the ceiling, Cisco lost the ability to breathe. For a long moment, nothing happened. Harry just laid there, until confusion took over his gaze and expression. His brows furrowed lightly, and his free hand came to his side, gingerly pressing against the still exposed puncture wound. "Red..." He muttered, then froze, slowly turning his head toward Cisco, apparently realizing someone was there, holding his hand. And he blinked. Slowly, bewildered. "I'm... not..." he couldn't seem to form a complete sentence. And Cisco saw a flash of something very familiar in Harry's gaze. Frustration. It made Cisco let out a small, involuntary sound before he cracked a light smile.

"It's okay, Harry. Jesse found you, brought you back ho-... back to Earth-1. After Red Widow attacked you." Cisco attempted to explain. And he could see the information was getting in, but it was like Harry couldn't figure out what it meant. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, the hand Cisco was holding became tense, Harry's long fingers curling into Cisco's. 

"Ramon... you're..." he opened his eyes, a tear trailing out of his left eye, "Here." The last word was said as a whisper. But before Cisco could respond, the tension in Harry's hand spread. To everything. Every part of Harry. And in a split second, Harry started having a seizure.

"CAITLIN!" Cisco yelled instantly, standing up so fast that his chair toppled over. The sight of Harry flailing and twitching uncontrollably on the gurney, his eyes rolling back, was too much. A sob escaped Cisco's throat as Caitlin ran in, a syringe already in her hand as she went. "What do we do?!" He choked out, still clinging to Harry's hand. 

Caitlin didn't mince words, didn't waste time. She injected the syringe, which was full of a strange blue fluid, into Harry's IV, then went for the cabinet and pulled out some other tiny bottle of clear liquid, bringing it over and filling a fresh syringe with it. That, too, she gave to Harry. Then, following her lead, Cisco helped her hold Harry down. Till the seizure passed, and Harry's vitals leveled out. Harry's skin was beaded in sweat, and he was unconscious again. "What..." Cisco swallowed, slowly taking his hands off of Harry's torso, "What'd you give him?" Caitlin, ever the doctor, grabbed some tape to make sure the IV was secure after all of Harry's thrashing.

"Anti-seizure medication... and the anti-venom." She responded, letting out a quick breath and smiling at Cisco warmly. "He's gonna be okay, Cisco." She nearly whispered. And just like that, Cisco barked a laugh.

"You're sure?!" He practically demanded, unable to stop the grin on his face. Caitlin laughed.

"Yeah. I mean, we'll have to keep a close eye on him, make sure his vitals don't fluctuate. But in an hour or so, he should be out of the woods." Caitlin pressed the last piece of tape over the tube and then suddenly found herself hoisted in the air as Cisco practically engulfed her in a bear hug. A few minutes later, after the roller coaster ride of emotions had come to a stop, Cisco was once again sitting at Harry's side, holding his hand. He no longer cared about anything that had happened. Didn't care that Harry had broken his heart, even if it had been for a good reason. He didn't care that he hadn't seen or heard from Harry for three months. Because Harry was alive, dammit. His Harry was alive.

"And there's certain things that I adore," Cisco began to sing very softly, almost whispering, reaching up and stroking Harry's tumultuous hair in the otherwise quiet, reveling in the feel of it beneath his fingers, a feel he remembered so well, "And there's certain things that I ignore. But I'm certain that I'm yours..." Yeah, Harry was alive. And for right now, that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
